


Betrayed?

by knitekat



Series: Wolfverse [9]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, M/M, Manipulation, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen's vulnerable to Helen's manipulations while he's still ostacised by the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayed?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta back in 2009.

Stephen ran a hand through his hair. What a fucking horrible day! Nick was still not talking to him, Abby was giving him looks that said it was his own fault, and even Connor looked at him with pity in his eyes.

He kicked his door shut before he stopped. He heard the sound of running water. Stephen closed his eyes 'Not her. Not again. How many times...”

Walking towards his shower, Stephen found his eyes drawn to her. Even after all this time, all the pain she had put him through, he still found her intoxicating.

“Hello, Stephen.”

Her voice went straight to his cock, and Stephen saw her smile as she noticed.

“Helen. What do you want?”

“Mmm. A nice shower. A good meal. You.”

“Helen. No ...”

“You've got to stop them, Stephen,” Helen cut him off sharply.

“Stop who? What are you on about?”

“Lester. The ARC. I've seen the future, Stephen. Everyone's dead.”

“What?”

“I've been there, Stephen. I've seen soldiers from the ARC. They are responsible.”

Stephen shook his head. “Nick won't allow it.”

Helen snorted, “And Nick tells you everything, does he?”

“We will sort it out. Come with me. Talk to Nick. Tell him about what you know.”

“He won't listen, Stephen.”

“Why not? He hates Lester.”

Helen laughed, “Oh my dear sweet Stephen. You don't know.”

“And what don't I know, now?”

“Dear Nick doesn't hate Lester. I've seen them, Stephen, they are lovers.”

Stephen's mouth opened and closed. “No. Nick won't ...”

Helen smiled, “Watch them Stephen. Then come back and I'll take you to the future. I'll show you what they have done.”

***

Stephen walked back into his flat, his expression hard, a bruise just showing on his face. “OK, Helen. Show me.”


End file.
